Secrets of the Heart
by Moni Jane
Summary: 6 of Hogwart's favorite students discovering the secrets locked away in their hearts. Secrets that must be fought for when discovered. Maybe somethings would be better kept secret?
1. Harry's point of veiw

A/N---Bare with me because I have a lot to say. I've posted this before but I decided to post it again since its been a while since I've updated the chapters. This is my first attempt of a Harry Potter Fanfiction. J.K. Rowling owns everything except the plot. I would like to thank my beta reader Cho Chang.(she's the best) Well enough talking and on with the story. Flame if you must but with a good reason. ~lily  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry stared into space as Professor Mcgonagall talked on about the lesson. He couldn't ignore this. Not now. Ever since he had gotten back from summer vacation he had been swept away by even her image. Harry didn't know it but he was doodling all over is parchment on which he was supposed to be taking notes on.  
  
"Harry do you know the answer?" Professor Mcgonagall asked.  
  
Harry snapped back into reality and stared at Professor Mcgonagall in utmost confusion. She realized that Harry evidently wasn't paying attention at all to the lesson.  
  
"Please, tell us, Mr. Potter, what have you written down about this lesson about money transfiguration." Professor Mcgonagall asked with anger in her voice.  
  
Harry looked down at his paper. He stared in amazement. He had scribbled her name all over his parchment.  
  
"Sorry Professor I was lost in thoughts and I am afraid I didn't get any notes" Harry said as he covered up his parchment with his thick transfiguration book. He looked up at her very ashamed and embarrassed.  
  
"Mr. Potter please let me see your parchment which you have written on all of class." Professor Mcgonagall asked very annoyed.  
  
"I can't Professor." He said before realizing what he said.  
  
"Well lets see, class, what Mr. Potter has for us in his notes." Professor Mcgonagall said with the giggles of the class and even some laughter in the background.. Professor Mcgonagall snatched Harry's parchment.  
  
"Let's see what we have here." She said under her breath. "Oh my it seems that Mr. Potter has caught a very serious virus. Since I do remember when I was your age, Mr. Potter, I will give you a slight brake. You will only have to do detention with Professor Snape tomorrow night." Professor Mcgonagall said with a slight giggle because she remembered when she was Harry's age and that faithful bug had reached her.  
  
Harry groaned as he walked toward the great hall. Detention with Snape was the worse thing Mcgonagall could do. A slight brake. Yeah right more like a death sentence. Harry walked toward his seat between Ron and Hermione and there she was sitting right across from him smiling and laughing at a joke Ron had just told. Harry looked down at his plate concentrating on his food and trying not to concentrate on her.  
  
"I can't believe you got detention Harry!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah Harry what did you write on the parchment that made Mcgonagall give you the death sentence?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing, just some few poems that popped into my brain." Harry answered stupidly.  
  
"Come on Harry you can tell us" Ron said unbelievingly.  
  
"I'll tell you later. Promise" Harry said with a smile that Ron knew instantly meant that Harry couldn't talk in front of girls.  
  
"Ok whatever, Harry." Ron replied rolling his eyes.  
  
They continued to eat and Harry continued to daydream. The days continued and finally the death sentence day finally came. Luckily for Harry the whole gang had some how managed to get detention with him. But unluckily for the whole gang Malfoy and his body guards ended up with them too.  
  
"Great! It is Potty and company!" Malfoy snickered while his giant body guards wailed with laughter.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy we don't need any of your crap at the moment." Said Hermione very bravely.  
  
"Why should I? Got feelings for Potty now? You better watch your back mudblood. Who knows what can happen especially with you know who on the rise." Malfoy shot at her.  
  
"Why I atta..." Ron said raising his wand.  
  
Just that moment Snape unfortunately walked in. He looked at them all. He eyed Ron's wand and everyone saw Snape give Malfoy a wink and Malfoy replied with a nod. The entire gang knew that they where now in major trouble.  
  
A/N- oooo a cliffy! Don't you just love these? What will the unbearable Snape do? Hermione's point of view is next. Fun. Fun. Fun. Any one who will review will get a mookie and if you don't I'll hunt you down and smack you with a pillow and if you don't believe me go to www.magichogwarts.com (the most awesome site) and go to the chat there. ~lily 


	2. Hermione's point of view

A/N- Ok for some reason people might think that I concentrate on Hermione and Draco more than anything else and the truth is-its natural for me. They are my favorite characters. But I will tell you this. Hermione isn't the only girl that gets involved with Draco Malfoy but I can't say anymore :p or I would give everything away. Now read on. Flame if you must but with a good reason and I mean a good reason.~lily  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Well, look what we have here," Snape hissed, "We are in trouble aren't we?"  
  
"Professor, Malfoy he.." Hermione started but didn't get to finish.  
  
"I am very aware what is going on Mrs. Granger and do not need your know-it-all mouth to tell me," Snape replied coldly, " I am sure that the Headmaster will like to know that the famous Harry Potter and his fans where ganging up on a defenseless Slytherin. But that can wait until after detention. The Slytherin's trophies need to be polished."  
  
Snape led them to the trophy room and then to Slytherin's trophy cabinet. They started to polish. Hermione was enraged even more than the others that that little jerk had got them in worse trouble. She looked over at him and his two gits. They were laughing hysterically as soon as Snape left the trophy room. Hermione connected with Malfoy's eyes and gave him a angered look. He looked back with a cold smile.  
  
She almost melted. She scolded herself. "You need to concentrate on other things" She continued to give Malfoy an angered look although her heart wasn't in it. She hoped no one saw through her faked look.  
  
"Look here boys it seems that Granger is angry." He said very loudly to Crabbe and Goyle. "She must be very worried that she might get her boyfriend expelled."  
  
Hermione looked darkly at Malfoy which made him laugh even more. Everyone continued to polish except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle who were whispering over in a corner. After several minutes of laughter they went back to polishing. Hermione knew something was up when Crabbe started to whistle. She was right. The next moment Crabbe and Goyle had Ron's and Harry's hands behind there back and Malfoy approached Hermione. Even before Hermione had raised her wand Malfoy had dewanded her. The gang was in a jam now. Malfoy started pacing like a professor.  
  
"Lets see now what should we do? Here we have our most worse enemies in our clutches. What should we do to them. Crabbe. Goyle. Any suggestions." Malfoy asked and they of course just blinked stupidly in reply. "Well how about we try a truth spell?" Malfoy asked. The two gits laughed.  
  
"You rotten, disgusting, evil." Harry said.  
  
"Will someone shut him up for me please?" Malfoy asked and Crabbe punched Harry hard in the stomach. Harry fell to the ground.  
  
"You are so disgusting Malfoy. Why don't you fight your own battles you little twerp?" Ron asked.  
  
"Why when I have two wonderful soldiers?" Malfoy laughed as Goyle had punched Ron hard in the stomach giving Ron the same reaction as Harry. "Now where were we boys? Oh, yes the truth spell." Malfoy looked evilly at Hermione. Hermione very enraged now spat in his face.  
  
Malfoy wiped the spit from his face and approached her with an cold smile. He ran his hand gently across her face. She almost fainted at his touch. This isn't good she thought. I shouldn't have spit on him she thought more. Well her punishment soon came. He kissed her gently on the cheek and then backed away. Hermione was frozen in astonishment for a while until Malfoy began to laugh. How could he laugh she thought? He just kissed me. That was my first kiss and it was Malfoy. Did this kiss mean anything? She kept thinking about these things and the whole room was silent and Malfoy had on an odd smile. Then Hermione came to her senses.  
  
"How dare you? You disgusting perverted stupid.."Hermione shot at him.  
  
"Why Granger I thought you would be impressed to be kissed by a real man. Everyone knows Potter can't kiss. Well at least that is what I am told by half the girl population at Hogwarts." Malfoy said.  
  
At this Harry stood up but before he could even take a step towards him Malfoy put the full body bind on him. Malfoy then turned his wand to Hermione.  
  
Uh oh. What is he going to do? I hope he doesn't do the truth charm. I don't know what would happen if he asked me if I liked that kiss. I think I actually did. Oh no! Wait I didn't. It was Malfoy and it didn't have any meaning. Hermione was thinking. Of course the truth charm was exactly what Malfoy had in mind. Malfoy grinned mischievously.  
  
Malfoy put the truth charm on Hermione.  
  
"So Hermione, who is the better kisser? Harry or me?" Malfoy asked first.  
  
"Well you are of course," Hermione said.  
  
"Because I have never kissed Harry and you were my first kiss" Hermione added trying to make things better.  
  
Malfoy was awful quite when he heard her say it was her first kiss. Then his mischievous smile returned.  
  
"Hermione, did you like that kiss?" he asked.  
  
"I didn't at first because it was from you and I was surprised and then afterwards I decided that I like it..." Hermione said but then stopped so she wouldn't embarrass her self more.  
  
"Well, my, my isn't this something. Granger actually liked that kiss. Can you believe it guys?" Malfoy asked Ron and Harry.  
  
All Ron and Harry did was glare evilly at Malfoy. They were at a lost for words. How could Hermione actually like a kiss and from the enemy. Hermione was surprised at her words and couldn't even look at Harry and Ron. She hated Malfoy with a passion now but she also was beginning to wonder if the kiss meant anything.  
  
"Ok Hermione one more question and we will spare you for the moment. Who do you like and want as your boyfriend?" Malfoy asked.  
  
Just then Snape came back in. Crabbe and Goyle immediately walked over to the other side of the room along with Malfoy leaving Harry, Ron, and Hermione to receive Snape's wrath.  
  
"Well looks like we have some slackers doesn't it?" Snape asked but obviously didn't want an answer, "Why can't you behave more like Mr. Malfoy here? You are going to have to make this up you know? I should say two weeks being Slytherin quiditch team's water and towel people."  
  
"No you can't. That is so not fair." Ron groaned trying to stand up.  
  
"Oh it's not? It is also not fair that you are able to rampage through the school and get away with only detention. You are lucky I don't expel you Weasly."  
  
All they could do is look at Snape unhappily as they continued to polish. Luckily they were finally let go. Free at last from Snape's satisfied look. Hermione was really quite and seemed like she was biting her tongue then at last she said "You, I want you."  
  
The boys just looked at her with puzzled stares. They had forgot about Malfoy's last question. They walked into the common room. No one was there and they were to mad to go to their dormitories. They sat by the fire and just stared. They all agreed without actually saying anything that the incident that just happened should rest in peace and not be talked about. Finally they went to bed.  
  
A/N-so after a very interesting detention the story continues. Ron's point of view is next. And he is definitely seeing the brighter colors of life. Review and you get a mookie, if you don't I'll smack you with a pillow.~lily 


	3. Ron's point of view

A/N-Alrighties here we go. Divination class..Ron.unexpected happenings..you're in for the time of your life. Flame if you must but with good reason unless you would liked to be smacked with a pillow.~lily  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ron woke up late that morning. He woke Harry up and they raced toward their class that was going to begin in 10 minutes. Unlucky for them it was Divination and always took the longest to get to. When they did arrive at the class all the seats were took so they had to split up. Harry sat by Hermione and Ron sat by Lavender. While Professor Trealany was giving a lecture on crystal balls Lavender handed Ron a piece of toast.  
  
"When you didn't show up for breakfast this morning I got worried. Professor Trealany said that ball gazing is almost impossible on a empty stomach." She whispered.  
  
"Thank you." Was all Ron could say.  
  
He stared at her as she paid attention to the stupid lecture that probably had a quiz at the end. He wondered if she could see her own future. She was actually kind of pretty. With her brown hair and attentive eyes. Ron snapped to reality.  
  
"Pop quiz everyone." Professor Trealany said with excitement, " Everyone grab a crystal ball and see if you can see the person you are going to take to the future ball that will take place this Christmas."  
  
A few girls squealed at the idea of a ball. Ron looked into his crystal ball. All he could see was a lot of cloudy stuff. He stared for a while letting the sweet smell of incense in the room doze him off. Professor Trealany came over to his table.  
  
"Well Ron what do you see in your crystal ball if it is the same person that saw you then everyone will actually make an A on this quiz." Professor Trealany said.  
  
Ron didn't see everyone looking at Lavender and pointing at her. Ron was trying to figure out who could of seen him in their crystal ball. He stared blankly into the ball. He couldn't see any thing. He was to hungry. The piece of toast Lavender gave him wasn't enough to hold him over to lunch. She was so kind though so nice so pretty she was.. Ron didn't realize he said her name.  
  
"Very good Ron! Listen everyone. You will all receive perfect scores on this assignment and Gryffindor will receive 20 points." Professor Trealany said cheerfully.  
  
The cheers were unstoppable. Everyone was very proud of Ron. Especially since the other day he had lost 10 points from Gryffindor. Even Ron was proud of himself until he realized what he was proud of himself for. He sat there silent as everyone discussed what happened and what was going to happen. Finally they were dismissed. Ron raced toward the common room. Ignoring Harry and Hermione who were trying to catch up with him. Finally he was alone in his four post bed. Ron thought about the last few events. Could it be? Was it possible? Ron thought a lot while he went down to lunch and sat silently eating.  
  
A/N-ok so that wasn't the best I've written. So what.next chapter will be better. Ginny's point of view and something astonishing is going to happen in the end which will be the best cliffy in the whole story. Please review, if you do I'll give you a mookie, and if you don't I'll smack you with a pillow. ~lily 


	4. Ginny's point of view

A/N-Ok this chapter ends in an amazing cliffy so read on and be prepared to be in suspense at the end. Flame if you must but be warned that I am a pillow warrior. ~lily  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Ginny sat and listened while Harry explained why Ron was so quiet. She couldn't believe what had happened to her brother. But she also couldn't believe that Harry Potter was talking to her.  
  
"So, Ginny anything happen to you this morning?" Harry asked her and woke her from her daydream.  
  
"Nothing special. Just the usual. Are you ready for your next quiditch match, Harry?" Ginny asked trying to keep the conversation going.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to beat those Slytherin's. They are so going down." Harry told her. Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
She really couldn't believe that Harry was actually talking to her. She couldn't help but just gaze at him the entire time while he talked on about all the new quiditch plays he had. Then the worst happened. Malfoy came up to the table.  
  
"So are you gutless Gryffindors ready to lose the upcoming match? Oh yeah by the way Snape told me to tell you three that your punishment starts at our practice tonight. And he also said you have to wear blindfolds so that you can't steel our plays. Well I better get going." Malfoy said this all really fast so no one got to reply.  
  
"Ahhh I can't believe that little twerp. I can't wait till this Saturday when him and his whole house is going down." Ginny said trying to impress.  
  
"Don't worry Ginny. I'll make sure I beat him. For you, me and the whole Gryffindor house. Slytherin won't stand a chance." Harry told her. She almost fainted at the words "for you".  
  
"Thanks, Harry. If any one can teach that git a lesson it would be you." Ginny complimented him.  
  
"Yeah, but its kind of sad that none of the professors will ever be able to teach him a thing. He would be ok if he didn't think so evilly. We should worry about him going over to the dark side. I have a couple of ideas to see where his intentions lie but I'll need some help from you all. Especially you Hermione." Harry told the group.  
  
Everyone stopped talking. They all knew that Hermione would be the one to do the dirty work to get the information from Malfoy and they didn't want to discuss it. Especially since what happened at detention. Everyone had found out when Malfoy shouted it out at the Slytherin table. Ginny sat in thought. She knew why Harry wanted Hermione to do it but she still wanted to somehow come to the aid of Harry. Sometimes she thought that Harry like Hermione.  
  
They continued to eat until Ginny was done and decided to take a walk outside. She said goodbye and then headed outside. Ginny loved the weather. All the seasons even if it meant being chilled to the bone or baked like an egg. It didn't matter. She started to walk along the lake. She stared into the ice cold blueness. Suddenly someone came up behind her and put their hand on her mouth and bonded her hands. She yelled but her scream was muffled.  
  
A/N- see told you there was a cliffy. A pretty good one if I might add. Who is it you want to know? Well the next point of view will tell all. And there is a pattern to when I choose point of views if you caught it then you will know. And to give another hint (my favorite game is the guessing game) something I hinted at in an earlier A/N will be revealed in the next chapter. Review to receive your mookie, unless you would like to be smacked with a pillow? ~lily 


	5. Draco's point of view

A/N-oh the great chapter to end the suspense. Do I hear people holding their breath? To good too good. Now hold on to your seats because your in for the ride of your life. Draco's chapter is next. -gasps are heard- hehehe that's what I thought I would hear. Flame only with good reason because I am a pillow warrior and I will attack.~lily  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Malfoy turned her around. He looked pleased with the scared look in her eyes. She would tell him everything. He didn't have to worry about using force. She was practically a puppet in his hands. All Malfoy had to worry about was her squealing on him. But he had a plan for that. He always did.  
  
"Shhh. Don't speak." Malfoy told her.  
  
Ginny looked at him defiantly and looked like she was about to scream at the top of her lungs. He quickly put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"I said keep quiet!" he told her.  
  
She bit him.  
  
"Ouch! Why you little." Malfoy slapped her. Tears swelled up in her eyes. He stared at her feeling guilty.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry but you have to keep quiet and listen to me. For one your tears aren't going to get you out of this so you can stop with them. I need some information and you are going to get it for me. Understand?" he looked at her waiting for her answer to his more of a command than a question. The tears where gone from her eyes now and she looked up at him almost giving away her next move. She quickly turned around and started to run. But she wasn't fast enough.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. She struggled but soon found out that Malfoy's grip was very strong. Too strong for a fact. She yelled in pain but the grip did not loosen.  
  
"Ok. Ok. I'll do what you want. Just let go of me." She said to Malfoy's delight. He loosened his grip.  
  
"Good, now that wasn't so bad was it? Now what I want you to do for me. First some information that I believe you would know. Does Granger have a diary?" he asked.  
  
"Well of course. Every girl does. But what would you want to know that for?" she asked back.  
  
"I believe that you are not in a position to ask questions but answer them don't you?" he asked. She didn't answer.  
  
"Hello? Did you hear me? When I ask a question you answer. Got that?" he yelled at her. She shook her head yes.  
  
"Good now I want you to bring me Granger's diary. Mentioning any of this to any one will cost you dearly. I'm sure you will keep your mouth quiet for the sake of your Potter and yourself. Is that clear?" he stared at her. She shook her head to weak to speak.  
  
"Good. Now run along and fetch it before I get impatient." He ordered.  
  
He watched as she ran toward the castle. He was quite happy with himself and sure his father would be too. Using whatever he wanted to get what he wanted. Yes, his father would be quite proud. He knew what he wanted. He wanted Granger. The defying little witch being his own was something he wanted dearly. And of course he always got what he wanted and Granger would be no exception. He knew that the Gryffindor house would be mad and they would probably think Slytherin would be too. But Slytherin would think him very prideful. They would gloat over how he controlled someone from Gryffindor showing once again that Slytherin was more powerful.  
  
A/N-so what did you think? What will poor Ginny do? You shall see you shall see. It's worth a mookie for a review but beware the pillow if you don't. ~lily 


	6. Lavender's point of veiw

A/N- Must. stop. getting. distracted. It's hard for me, ok? :P I'm easily distracted :/ But I try. J.K. Rowling owns characters and settings, I just own some of the plot. I think, correct me if I'm wrong. Please, read away.  
  
Lavender Brown sat on her four-poster bed, writing in her very own diary..  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I noticed someone in a new light today, Ron Weasley. Goodness! He is one fine looking school boy! Lavender B. Weasley! Doesn't that sound just a perfect name for me! But, Diary, I don't know how to get him to notice me, he's so thick headed! But how I do love him. I would give *anything* if he would love me back. anything.  
  
Lavender stopped here as the door burst open and a girl fell through, it was Ginny Weasly, Ron's little sister. Lavender thought to herself.. I must be nice to Ginny, she is after all, Ron's sister.  
  
"Ginny, dear! How are you! What's wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost!" Lavender exclaimed after viewing Ginny's white terror-stricken face.  
  
"Oh Lavender!" Ginny almost burst into tears, "I need your help! I really need your help!"  
  
"What is it? I'll do it, what do you need me to do?" Lavender replied willingly.  
  
"Do you know where Hermione keeps her diary?" Ginny asked, now calm.  
  
"Of course, under her pillow, why do you need it?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Well, I can't say exactly" Ginny replied as she walked over to Hermione's bed to retrieve the diary.  
  
Lavender watched her, silently scheming to herself, this was the time to take action, to make Ron notice her.Defending his best friend from his bratty sister.. what a plan! "Ginny, I can't let you do this without a reason." She suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Ginny turned around and looked at her with her teary eyes returning. "Lavender, you have to! You just have to!"  
  
"Tell me why." Lavender commanded.  
  
Ginny had no choice, she began to explain, "You must not tell anyone! But Malfoy threatened me, I have to give him Hermione's diary to save myself. I'm sure she'll understand someday. she just can't find out."  
  
"Ginny! You just can't give in to Malfoy like that, you have to put up some sort of fight. Now you heard Harry's talk. He needs Hermione to be the one to get to Malfoy so we all must protect her. So you can not give Malfoy her diary. You'll have to improvise." Lavender randomly gave this idea.  
  
"But I don't have a diary of my own! What am I suppose to do?!" Ginny cried.  
  
"Umm.." Lavender bit her lip.. this was the time, she would make Ron notice her, she would protect his sister and his best friend. As long as Malfoy doesn't know that it is her who wrote that entry and doesn't use the entry against Hermione. It would be disastrous for everyone to think that Hermione liked Ron. "Ginny, take the latest entry from my diary and give it to him. Say that when you tried to get Hermione's diary I fought you and I won and you could only get away with the latest entry."  
  
"You would do that, for me?" Ginny said happily and relieved.  
  
"Sure, but Ginny, promise not to actually read it, alright?" Lavender asked.  
  
"It's a promise, thank you so much!" Ginny cried as she took the entry and ran out of the room.  
  
"Well, that's done." Lavender said as she went to her window to find out what would happen next.  
  
*******A/N- I should stop here.. but, I have to fit this part in here or the story won't go right.**********  
  
Ginny ran to where Draco sat waiting.  
  
"Draco! I got it! I got it!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Keep quiet, stupid!" Draco scolded. He grabbed the entry and read while Ginny looked down and studied her feet waiting for the approval. She hoped the story of the fight and only being able to get the last entry would work.  
  
"This is isn't Hermione's! I'll deal with you later! I have quidditch practice to go to. You live for a short while." with that, Draco ran to the quidditch pitch and Ginny ran back to the school to get her Herbology homework finished. and to ponder on what she should do now.  
  
A/N- You like? Tell me with a review, please.  
  
Thank you's -  
  
Brina-Yes, evil Draco, and evil Draco will remain. For a while I think, I'm actually not sure, but thanks for the review!  
  
Amanda- Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter just as much.  
  
Toni- No problem for the chapter update. Thanks for the review and as you can see, she does bring Draco something of a Diary, just not the right one.  
  
Icy Stormz- Thanks for the review, and I'm trying to put as much action as I can. Please tell me when I've reached that point of actionism. I think there is a little action in this chapter. But anyways, I'm trying for the long chapters, but this is kind of turning into a soap opera story and the point of views have to keep changing to keep up with all that is happening.  
  
Dark Unicorn- I'm truly sorry, but Draco is evil in this story. Check out "The Maiden" one of my stories I wrote, Good Draco. Kind of.. He isn't evil.. but he isn't good.. he's kind of neutral. Thanks for the review though!  
  
Quitarzac- I also hate cliffy's, unless I'm writing one *smile* but here is the next chapter.. late, but present. Thanks for your review!  
  
Avsman 5000- Check your email. I do not like to show my wonderful reviewers how sarcastic I can be outside my stories *smile*  
  
Kateri- Kat! Thank you for reviewing! Well, here's the next chapter! Hope you like this one just as much as the rest of the story! Have a mookie! *smile*  
  
Kara Luna- Sis! What an honorable review! Thank you! And yes, a cliffy. I really am good at those, real life and writing, huh? *smile* well, keep reading! 


	7. The Hint of Draco's Evilness

A/N J.K. Rowling owns everything except the plot, which I own. I think I own the plot anyways. tell me if I'm wrong, k? Read away! (and sorry I took so long!)  
  
Harry lifted his head up high and led Ron and Hermione out of the castle. They were on their way to serve the Slytherin Quidditch team. Disgraceful but the trio had decided to take on their punishment with as much Gryffindor pride as possible. They were to serve 5 nights until Saturday when the much awaited Gryffindor vs. Slytherin game would occur. While walking on the path the quidditch pitch Harry saw a glimpse of red hair. Ginny was running up to them.  
  
"Ginny, what ever is the matter!?" Harry said as she saw the terror in Ginny's beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Ginny said and then noticed the others, "Ron! Hermione! Thank goodness! I have to tell you something! Malfoy! You won't believe what he did!"  
  
"What did that prat do to you, Ginny!" Ron said outraged.  
  
Ginny bit her lip before saying, "If only I could tell you."  
  
"You can tell us anything, Gin. What is it?" Hermione asked earnestly.  
  
"I can't. I just can't! I have to protect myself and most importantly I have to protect Harry!" Ginny shouted as she ran off to the castle.  
  
"Do you think we should run after her?" Harry said concerned.  
  
"I think she'll be alright for now. We can ask her later tonight," Ron stated.  
  
"But what if she's hurt!? What if she gets into more trouble or danger involved with Malfoy?! I couldn't bear it if she ends up in a jam because we weren't there to help her! I cannot have her risking her life for us," Harry ranted.  
  
Hermione calmly said, "Harry, don't worry about Ginny. Malfoy is going to be at the quidditch practice we're going to now, so Ginny won't be in any *major* harm."  
  
"I suppose so. but don't you think we should still check on her?" Harry said still worried.  
  
"Since when did you start falling in love with my sister, Harry? Hermione's right, there is no need to worry," Ron asked.  
  
Harry blushed and they just kept walking to the dooming quidditch practice.  
  
"This is going to be torture," Hermione said as they entered the pitch.  
  
The Slytherin team approached them. They all had sneers on their faces. Malfoy approached them and stated, "Professor Snape put me in-charge of overseeing your detentions. Here, put these on so you can't still our plays."  
  
Malfoy handed them blindfolds. It was decided that Harry and Ron would cover towels and Hermione would take care of the water. For half an hour they slaved for the Slytherin quidditch team. They were in good spirits though. Working side by side, the discussed various things to keep them sane and to keep their pride from vanishing completely. It was impossible to do their jobs right, since they could only do things by feel.  
  
"I can't wait until we can shove these bloody gits into the ground!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"It shall be done on Saturday, believe me," said a very enthused Harry.  
  
Hermione smiled and added, "I can't wait until I can see Draco's cold- hearted face covered with tears of defeat!"  
  
Little did they know that this whole conversation was being overheard by a very interested Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So you want to see me cry, Hermione? More likely it's going to be you crying in the end," said a very angry Malfoy.  
  
"Over my dead body!" shouted Harry.  
  
"So the boyfriend is defending the little Gryffindor princess?" Malfoy sneered.  
  
"He's not my boyfriend, Malfoy," Hermione stated.  
  
"Well that's good to know," Malfoy said and before the trio could ask why he continued, "I think it's time the Gryffindor wonder-team to be separated. Besides I think it would serve my team better anyways. Ron and Harry, go to the other side of the field to hand out towels and Hermione can stay here to pass out water."  
  
Before leaving, Ron warned, "Don't you do a think to her, Malfoy. I swear, if you do one thing I'll blast you all the way to Hong Kong."  
  
"Don't worry, you won't hear any complaints from Hermione," Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"We know that you have done something with Ginny! You're already dead for that, but if you do something to Hermione too, you'll never live to see the quidditch match on Saturday," Harry said in a low challenging voice.  
  
"Run along, now. I have no idea what you are talking about," Malfoy stated.  
  
"I'm sure," Ron growled as he and Harry walked to the other side of the field, leaving Hermione by herself.  
  
A/N - We still have another chapter of quidditch practice so don't worry! More fun will come. Ginny's in a bit of a trouble though. Anyways! That was suppose to be in Harry's point of view but mainly I just wanted to show what was happening to him at the moment. Please Review! I'll give you a mookie! ~Lilah  
  
Thank you's  
  
Kateri - Here is your promised chapter! Thank you so much for reviewing and for pushing me to write the next chapter! I needed that! Anyways, you want Ron/Hermione? I think I can swing that in somewhere. Oh yes! Fun fun fun! This shall be interesting.  
  
Kathie - I know every girl doesn't have a diary, but this is Ginny and of course she's a bit immature so she thinks that it's necessary or something. And I will honor your request and put in a description of Draco in the next chapter. I try to honor all my reviewer's requests! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
*Mookies to All* 


	8. Draco's Proposition

A/N – Right so it's been forever. Years, actually. But this story still has a vibe! Yes! I've actually planned 5 more exciting and fun-filled chapters for this story! I have to admit though, since I have matured a little, so will the darkness of this fic. Let's just say that love can drive people to do the darkest of things. J.K. Rowling owns all people. This is just an alternate story that might have taken place within any of her stories really, before the actual return of Voldemort. Now that I've got a little cleared up, let's get on with the story. I do believe we're on Hermione's point of view?

Chapter 8

With Ron and Harry on the other side of the field, Hermione felt herself become a bit weaker in spirits. She never realized how much power came from having friends around you. Draco smiled at her instant of weakness.

"Don't worry Granger, I'll protect you," Draco hissed into her ear. She instantly drew back and bumped into the table filled with water.

Blaise Zabini flew up next to Draco, "Draco, stop messing with the water girl and get back to practice."

"Right you are Blaise, however, it's nearly dusk. I think we should call it a night. Besides, I'm sure the team deserves a little reward for such a good practice. I think the fun of torturing two blind-folded towel boys will work, don't you?"

Blaise grinned eagerly at Draco's words and flew off to inform the rest of the team.

"Now, where were we, Granger?"

However, Hermione was trying to remove the blind-fold that was on her face, unsuccessfully. The blind fold could only be removed at the end of practice time which wasn't until half an hour from then.

Draco smirked at her troubles, "honestly, Granger, you call yourself a witch."

"Shut it, Malfoy!"

"Now, now, Granger. I know an awful lot about you to being such harsh words," Draco's eyes gleamed as he came up with a brilliant dark plan.

"What are you talking about, you insufferable git?"

"There you go again. That's it, I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you," Draco said in a mocking parent tone as he walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders roughly and whispered into her ear, "I know who you like."

Hermione's face went white. She of course thought Draco meant he knew that she liked him. Draco's face lit with amusement. Even if he knew that the diary entry Ginny had brought him was fake, and that Hermione didn't like Ron, the reaction he was getting was priceless. So he kept it going.

"I must say, Granger, that Ron would probably be the only pureblood to like the likes of a mudblood like yourself."

Hermione blushed crimson. Draco had thought it was because he had insulted her, but Hermione was actually a bit relieved and embarrassed that Draco had the wrong information. Of course, she couldn't let on… she went along with it.

"What would you know, Malfoy? He's probably the most honorable pureblood I've ever met!"

Malfoy looked at her oddly for a moment. Partly jealous, and partly curious. Did she like Ron? There was one way to find out.

"Fine then Granger," he hissed, "you want to play that way. I hate to inform you that the Weasley's aren't as honorable as you perceive them."

"What do you mean?"

Malfoy relished her confused look and went on tracing his fingers on her shoulders as he did, "well you see, the youngest Weasley has actually been helping me track down information and running and errands and such. All against you and your friends. Such a shame, isn't it? They're corrupted so young nowadays."

"You're lying!"

"Am I?" Draco truly smiled at the accusation. "Who do you think gave me the proof that you liked Ron? That wasn't a guess, Granger. I had proof."

Hermione's bit her bottom lip in shock.

"Now then, what a horrible crime little Miss Weasley has committed. What do you think Potter and her older brother would think of that? Probably disown her, don't you think?"

"They wouldn't…" but Hermione stopped. She wasn't sure what the boys would do.

Draco removed Hermione's blind fold since it could be removed now.

"Not to fear, I do believe Ginny is pulling a double agent on both of us," Draco said remembering how Ginny tried to trick him with the wrong diary entry, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish her."

Draco sighed and ran his fingers down Hermione's arm, making her of course think the worst for Ginny, "Malfoy leave her alone!"

"Why should I? If she's trying to betray me? The only way to know if she's telling the truth is if the information she has given me turns out to be true. I'll give you a choice, Hermione. Admit to liking Ron, in front of everyone and prove Ginny's innocence. And then furthermore, if you want to protect her from being revealed as a traitor to her friends, you must date him."

Hermione stared at the ground for a moment, "but I couldn't… Him and Lavander deserve each other and I…"

"Oh how poetic. What a Gryffindor-like answer. Very well, Granger. You can either date him or me, and I'll keep Ginny's transactions a secret."

Hermione's eyes started tearing up, "Fine, I choose Ron."

Draco smiled coolly, trying not to be jealous, "fine, you have by the end of the night to prove it, Granger." And with that Draco left Hermione to her decision.

(Ok, this is a bit of everyone's point of view. But I had to fit it in somewhere, and it makes this chapter longer. )

Hermione arrived in the Great Hall very flushed. Ron and Harry approached her instantly, worried.

"Are you alright, Hermione? We barely escaped the Slytherin quidditch team and made it back here." Ron walked her to their usual seats.

"I'm fine. Really, Ron, it's nice of you to ask."

Ron looked at her confused, "Um.. you're welcome."

Hermione had a look of sadness over her again as she saw Lavendar talking cheerfully on the other end of the room.

Not caring that Harry was still standing nearby, Hermione started babbling, "Oh Ron.. I've wanted to tell you for so long… I don't know, but I have these feelings for you. I know it's weird, but I had to confess. It would break my heart not to. But it would break my heart to hear rejection too… please Ron, tell me you like me too!"

Ron was very confused now, "Um, Hermione, I never…"

But before he could finish, Hermione acted on impulse. She apologized silently for toying with Ron's emotions as she pushed her lips against his and led him into a deep kiss.

They broke away for air, "Please, Ron. Just say we'll give 'us' a chance. Just for a while? Then if you don't like it, we can end it, alright?" Hermione hoped that this would work. Silently cursing Malfoy, who she could see watching over at the Slytherin table.

Draco wasn't altogether pleased with his work. Even though he was causing turmoil between the Gryffindors, it seemed that Hermione was still just as far away as before. Especially when he heard Ron murmur, "Yeah, sure, Hermione."

Harry was watching this scene with a confused look. "What the hell is going on you too?" but all he got in response was to see them start kissing again. Hermione figured the only way to keep Ron from figuring out his real emotions and feelings was to confuse him by appeal to his… physical emotions.

Harry started talking to Ginny, "I don't understand. Why would she go for him. She knows how this could be ruinous to the cause."

But Ginny stopped listening. She was bright red. Why was it that Harry could think nothing, but Hermione. She stomped out of the Great Hall.

Harry watched Ginny leave and felt a bit hurt and confused. A feeling that was becoming more and more familiar to him.

A/N oh my goodness, that was rather difficult! I hope it kinda made sense. Please ask questions, so I can clarify it a bit more in the next chapter. Which I think is Ron's view. Potions class. Snape gets in on the drama. -

Oh Thank You's!

Kat – Thankie for the review! Look, I fit Ron/Hermione in there for you. Even if it was a bit twisted. - and as you can see… Draco remains evil. And he shall remain. At least for a while, I think.

Poetrychik – Yes, Draco's actions do seem to moving the story along. But I agree with you that he's such a sexy bad boy… he's aloud to move the story along as much as he wants! giggles

Hgdmforever – added more.


	9. Ron's Confusion

A/N – ok, so it hasn't been too long since I've updated this story, but I did start it ages and ages ago. So please forgive me for my earlier chapters (some of them were pretty awful) and please forgive me if the tone of the story seems bumpy and such. It's still a great fanfiction, I promise! Please enjoy, and leave a review!

Chapter 9: Ron's Confusion

Ron looked over at Hermione Granger who was bent over his potion's essay making corrections and revisions. He was going out with her. The brightest witch in Hogwarts. He would never fail any class again! And she was a freaking awesome kisser too! Ron's grin grew a mile wide. Hermione looked up at him. Was she smiling? Lavendar came up to them. She was teary-eyed and almost blubbering. Ron felt semi-guilty. Why did he say yes to going out with Hermione again?

"Ron, I thought…" Lavendar began, but Hermione interrupted.

"Lavendar, I'm really sorry. Ron was single when I asked him. I had no idea…" Hermione trailed off.

Lavendar just blinked and looked at Ron who sat their wordless. What was he suppose to say? He liked Lavendar. And he was sorry she was so upset. But Hermione…

Hermione took his hand and grinned at him.

"Aren't you happy for us though?" Hermione asked Lavendar. That sent her off into tears. Angry tears.

"Hermione, I feel really bad…"

"Shhh," Hermione put a finger to his lips, "Everything will turn out right. When I have I ever been wrong?" Hermione winked and kissed him softly.

Ron nodded as he began to snog her back.

They were in the library, so it wasn't long until someone else came up to them. It was Draco.

"Aww what a cute couple!" he spat sarcastically, "Careful now Weasley, don't want to taint that poor blood of yours and make it filthy too!"

Ron stood up to attack Draco, but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"Just let it go, Ron. He just wants to aggravate you," she insisted.

"You would think so, huh," Draco smirked, "Mudblood."

Ron literally jumped towards Draco and Hermione had to use all her strength to hold him back and keep him in his chair. However, that just made him more angry and he stomped off to the Great Hall. Hermione approached Draco and pointed her wand at his chest.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Malfoy?" Hermione said angered.

"Having some fun," Malfoy smirked as he snuck his hand past her arms and pinched the side of her waist.

"Stop that!" Hermione blushed, "I did what you wanted. Now just leave us alone!"

Draco pulled her by the waist so his mouth was close to her ear and whispered, "On the contrary, I only agreed to leave Ginny alone. And besides, is this relationship real?"

Hermione squirmed and tried to get out of his grip. Harry approached and ran quickly to help Hermione.

"Let her go, Malfoy!" He threatened as he pulled out his wand.

"She's all yours, Potter," Draco said as he let go of Hermione and winked at Ginny who was behind Harry.

"You ok, Hermione?" Harry asked as he placed his hands on her shoulders. Ginny's face was red with jealousy.

"I'm fine, Harry. Let's just go to the Great Hall and get ready for class," Hermione stated.

Which is what they did. They all had Potions with Snape and it would take a miracle for them to all get out alive…er…without losing points for Gryffindor or detention.

Ron stood at the door to the Potions dungeons. Where was he suppose to sit? With Lavendar like he had been doing before dating Hermione? With Harry his best mate? Or with Hermione his girlfriend? Why was everything so difficult?

Students began going around him and taking their seats. Snape entered and barked at Ron, "take your seat or I will place it for you."

Ron hurried to sit between Hermione and Lavendar. Without realizing the future consequences.

"Today, my dumb foolish pupils," Snape began, but Ron was already zoning out. He could feel someone's hand on his leg. Was it Hermione's? Was it Lavendar's?

"Mr. Weasley!" Snape called for Ron's attention.

"Yes?" Ron gulped.

"However difficult it must be to choose between two harlots throwing themselves at you for no good reason, I still expect you to pay attention!" Snape glared.

Ron nodded. Lavendar burst into tears. Hermione looked furious. Draco smirked and sniggered.

"Excuse me Professor, but I do believe calling your students 'harlots' is unprofessional," Hermione stated.

"Quite the defense for your lover, Ms. Granger. 10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape sneered, "and 10 points for your sniffling Ms. Brown! Honestly, get yourself together and do something if you're so unhappy!"

Snape rolled his eyes and continued teaching. Ron looked shocked. He was in the middle of two girls fighting for him. How did he miss this? He looked at Harry for an answer, but Harry seemed focused on Snape's lecture for once.

Lavendar whispered to him, "I know you're not paying attention….please tell me why you chose her over me…"

Ron gulped at her soft breath on his neck and then whispered back, "I don't know honestly….I guess she kinda asked me before you did…"

Meanwhile, Hermione's focus on the lesson soon ended. She glared at Lavendar. What was that witch up to? She grabbed Ron's thigh and got his attention to her.

Potions ended and the students filed out. Hermione led Ron to an empty classroom.

"Ron, I have to know if you're really committed to me," Hermione asked quietly.

"Of course Hermione!" Ron insisted.

"There's no one else?"

"Of course not."

"Not even Lavendar?"

Ron hesitated. Should he tell the truth? What was the truth? He was so confused!

"Honestly Hermione, I think you're great! And I love going out with you. It's just that…Well Lavendar is the first girl I have ever liked. And I never really got the chance to see how that went. And we were suppose to go the ball together. And…"

But Ron didn't get to finish. Even though Hermione felt so guilty for breaking apart a couple that might have actually been happy, she had to do this. She kissed Ron passionately. She began to snake her hands down his chest to his pants when the door to the classroom opened.

Draco and Ginny entered. Or rather, Ginny was sort of thrown in by Draco.

"Malfoy! You prat! What do you think you're doing?" Ron yelled and pounced on Draco. The two began fist fighting immediately.

Ginny was crying and Hermione tried to comfort her, but Ginny drew back instantly.

"This is all your fault! I hate your Hermione Granger!" she yelled.

Hermione looked stunned. But Ginny wouldn't say anything to her after that. The boys had finished fighting and both of them looked rather bloody and beatened up. Hermione ran to Ron and helped him up. She glared at Draco as she helped Ron to the hospital wing. She could hear Draco muttering healing charms on himself as she left the room. Surely Ginny could take care of herself, right?

After dropping Ron off at the hospital wing for some rest (his injuries were healed instantly) Hermione was stopped by Lavendar Brown in the hallway.

"You're disgusting, Granger!" Lavendar yelled. Why all the animosity, Hermione thought.

"Ron was perfect! We would have been great together! Why are you so selfish?" She asked with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione whispered. But Lavendar just slapped her in response and kept going down the hall.

A/N – Oh my goodness. I just realize how much abuse Hermione is getting! Sorry about that…Ginny's chapter is up next. Remember, she was left alone in the room with Draco Malfoy…muwahaha. Thank you to cam-is-hot who reviewed the last chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed and everyone reviews!


End file.
